The Shrimp and the Dragon
by Octocatt
Summary: Chapter 7- I'll Make it Up to You. A bunch of unrelated one-shots or drabbles featuring Levy and Gajeel. Rating may change.
1. Peas

**This is going to be a set of one-shots or drabbles that are unrelated (most likely), but all have to do with GajeelxLevy. If you see something that needs fixing, please comment. Thanks for reviewing IIII coAtL IIII.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

"Gail, eat your peas," Levy disapprovingly said to the small, blue haired, red-eyed, baby girl sitting in front of her.

"Gail, look how yummy these peas are!" Levy exasperatingly said, again. The small child sat there with her mouth closed, playing with her peas, while Levy held a spoonful of the vegetable next to the girl's mouth. Levy sighed again. Obviously, no peas had been eaten that night.

"Gajeel! Help me out, can't you do anything? They're your stubborn genes. You should be able to make Gail eat." Levy asked the man sitting across from her, crunching away on iron.

"Gihi, Shrimp, I don't know, it's pretty funny watching you try to feed her anyways. Just shove the food in her mouth," the man said with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Gajeel! You can't just shove food in someone's mouth! And, don't call me Shrimp. I am not a food," Levy shot back.

"Well, you sure taste good, you sure about that?" Gajeel replied back, the smirk even larger on his studded face. And before Levy could say anything about Gajeel's statement, the bowl of peas fell to the floor with a clink. Levy instantly went to clean up the food, her face as red as a tomato, and was mumbling to herself.

After Levy finished cleaning, she let out a sigh, and said, "Looks like I won't be making peas for a while." And just like that, dinner was over, and a smirking Gajeel and happy, pea-free child were left in a still red-faced Levy's wake.


	2. Dust

**Woo! I'm back with another chapter. If you have a prompt or idea for me to write, I might do it (I never have any ideas for stories). Review if you want.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Dust

The first thing Levy noticed when she woke up was that dust was collecting on the nightstand next to her and Gajeel's bed. And, with that discovery, she remembered that the last time she dusted was when Gajeel was home. And then, the feelings of longing tugged at her heart, and she wished that he was here, instead of on long mission. They needed the money, but she would have felt better with him there.

As Levy walked to the guild, she wished that Gajeel was walking next to her, ruffling her cerulean hair, and smirking at her with his pierced face. Her feelings of longing intensified as she entered the guild and saw Juvia hugging Gray, Natsu annoying Lucy, and Elfman yelling about being a man, and Evergreen telling him to shut up, loudly. All these people were basking in the attention of the person they loved, but Levy's loved one was gone. Jet and Droy ran up to her, and started chattering like birds, but they didn't make up for Gajeel. Nothing would make up for him, he was her other half, and without him, dust collected on her heart. But, he would be back soon, and with that thought, Levy continued on, opened up a book, and hoped that today would be the day that he came back from his mission.


	3. Sparkle

**And the peas have returned. Feel free to comment if you have anything to say.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Sparkle

"Phew! I'm glad that's done!" Levy said to herself as she put the mop back into the cleaning closet. The floors were so clean; you could almost see a sparkle. Levy just stood there and stared at her hard work, silently congratulating herself for doing such a good job. Gajeel and Gail were definitely messy, and whenever Levy made peas, the floors became a pigsty. Well, not literally, but every once and a while after a pea night, Levy would stick her foot under something and find one of the little green devils under it. Levy just didn't understand why Gail hated peas so much, Levy herself loved them. But, that was in the past, Levy thought, right now the floors were clean, and she wanted to jump for joy.

And right then, just as Levy was about to do a little happy dance, Gajeel came back with Gail, both smiling and sweaty from playing around at the park. Gail had a lot of energy for a four year old, but wasn't that to be expected? Levy thought so, but Gail seemed to always have energy to run or play. Levy was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw mud on her precious floors, the floors she had worked so hard to clean, the floors she had just purged free of peas. Levy was not happy, to say the least.

"Gajeel! You cannot just walk your muddy boots all over my clean floors! Do you know how long it took me to clean them? I could have been reading, but no! I cleaned those floors with my heart and soul, and you just walk over them and get them dirty! Go wipe the floors now. And clean up Gail's footprints too!" Levy screamed at her husband.

After that outburst, Levy gave a little wave to Gail, and happily said, "How was your time at the park?" as if she hadn't just exploded the moment before. Gajeel was scared. He had all the right to be, too. So, being the man that he was, he took off his boots, and trudged to the cleaning closet, and grabbed the mop, wet it, and began to clean. Levy just helped Gail take off her shoes, and happily went away to do something-or-other with her daughter, as Gajeel let out a sad sigh, contemplated his life, and continued cleaning.


	4. Books

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows! It makes me happy to see them! Once again, if you see anything that needs to be edited, please review. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Books

There were books littered all over her apartment at Fairy Hills. Everywhere he looked, there were books, and everywhere he stepped, he had to make sure he didn't hurt an innocent (according to him, they were definitely not innocent) book.

She was always reading a book too. Whenever he saw her, she seemed to have a new book in her hands, or her face smothered in a book and her mind in the far away land of reading. Her life was composed of books, she was truly a bookworm.

He loved her for that, but sometimes she got too tangled up in a new story or fictional world that she could travel to with the bound pages of a book. And when she got engrossed in a book, sometimes he would have to steal (according to him, it was forced gifting) the book.

Even though she loved books a lot (too much, sometimes), and he could barely read a single word, he still loved her. Hell, he would love her even if all she did was read all day. He would love her any way that she was, and she would love him too.


	5. Heels

**Agh, sorry it's so late. This oneshot is from Levy's POV. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (sadly).**

* * *

Heels

Gajeel is so infuriating, I wish he would stop calling me names that refer to my shortness. It's not my fault I was born this way. He doesn't have to remind me of how short and weak I am every time I see him. Hmph, It's just not nice. If only I could change my height. Change my height, that's it, I can change my height! I've got to see Lu-chan!

"Lu-chan, can I ask you something?" I said as I walked up to Lucy, who was sitting at the bar, looking kind of sad. Her rent must be due soon.

"Sure, Levy," Lucy said unemotionally. Her rent must be due this week, if she was this sad and droopy.

"Can I borrow some heels? I would like ones that are six inches, please," I innocently asked.

I grabbed Lucy's interest now. Her droopy mood lifted as she questioned me, "What do you need them for? Are you planning on grabbing the attention of a certain Iron Dragon Slayer? Oooh! What color do you want? I have so many! You should come over to my house and you can try all of them on!"

"Calm down, Lu-chan, I only need them to get taller. I'll come over to your house in a bit. Oh, and will you give me the next chapter of your story? I can't wait to see what happens next," I said, changing the subject to something else so that Lucy wouldn't question me about why I wanted to get taller. She didn't need to know that I was doing this because of Gajeel.

I rapped on Lucy's light brown, wooden door. She had a cute little place by the canals in Magnolia. It would be nice to live in a place like this, and it would also be nice to be tall. But, now I can be tall with heels from Lucy! Lucy opened the door and let me in.

"Levy! I already have some shoes picked out for you! Come on in and try them on," she excitedly squealed at me, while dragging me in. Lu-chan was certainly pumped up for this.

I slipped on pair after pair of shoes, while Lu-chan commented on how cute each pair was on me. But, none of the shoes seemed to fit right or be tall enough for what I wanted to do. Also, Lucy seemed to have a bountiful closet overflowing with shoes. I would be here all day if I didn't find a pair quickly. Shoe after shoe, I wore away the hours, and ran out of shoes in Lucy's closet. Why couldn't any of these work? I grabbed the last pair of shoes. These looked like they would work. They were wedges, and they would add about seven inches to my height! These looked like they would be perfect! Now I just have to try them on. I slipped each shoe on my slim foot, stood up, and began to walk around. They fit perfectly.

"Lu-chan, can I borrow these?" I excitedly asked her.

"Yep. You can keep them too, that pair doesn't fit me anymore," she replied back.

This was great; she was even letting me keep the shoes. "Thank you so much Lu-chan! I will wear them today," and with that, I left Lucy's apartment, showing off a new pair of shoes that made me taller. Now Gajeel will be able to see how tall I am.

I'm back at the guild now, but it was a hard trek here because I usually don't wear heels that are very high. Hopefully, I won't trip and hurt myself. Now, where is Gajeel? He is the only reason I'm wearing these shoes in the first place. If I can't find him, my whole plan will be ruined, but at least I can wear the shoes some other day. I see him! He is going back to his usual spot with a mug of beer. It's really hard to walk in these shoes, I hope I can at least make it over to him without falling.

"Hey, Shrimp," Gajeel called out to me before I could even make it all the way over to his table.

"I'm not a shrimp! I'm quite tall, as you can see!" I angrily retorted back. Gajeel scanned me from top to bottom, and then stood up. I was looking at his chin now. Well, at least I was taller than I usually was. I guess I would never be able to reach his height.

"Gihihi! You're still a shrimp. Shoes ain't gonna make much of a difference," Gajeel sputtered out while laughing at me. This man was very infuriating. Even when I try to get taller he still calls me names, even when I try, he still mocks how short and weak I am.

"I am not a shrimp! A shrimp wouldn't be able to look at your chin. And you don't have to mock me about how tiny and weak I am every time I see you," I angrily spat out. It was offensive to make fun of someone all the time. He shouldn't do that. But, I guess he had a right. I was weak. I was on the weakest team, I could never fight back, and my shortness didn't help. I was frail. I couldn't do anything. This was enough. I was going to leave. Obviously all he could think about was making fun of me. I quickly spun around on my feet, making a hasty exit. Except, I forgot I was wearing heels. I tripped, and the floor was rushing towards me, the wooden planks laughing at me for making such a stupid mistake. I was almost about to collide, when I felt strong, warm arms around me. Gajeel… had caught me? I thought he didn't like me; he made fun of me all the time. No, he only caught me because it is courteous to do so.

"Shrimp, ya gotta watch what ya do in those shoes," Gajeel quietly said to me, and continued on, "You're not weak. You've got your strength in your mind. You've got Fairy Tail spirit in ya. I only call you shrimp because you're tiny. And cute. Not because you're weak."

After that, Gajeel promptly stood me up, and rushed over to the bar. The tips of his ears were red. Gajeel thought I was cute? Wearing these heels didn't get the effect I wanted, but they gave me an interesting piece of information. I guess it was worth it after all.


	6. Photograph

Photograph

"Lu-chan, take our picture!" Levy happily yelled out, while hanging onto Gajeel's arm.

"Okay, I'll come over right now," Lucy yelled back, as she was on the other side of the guild hall. Gajeel just grunted and pasted a sour look on his face, obviously unhappy about the whole ordeal. Levy, on the other hand, was practically bouncing about, happy for a picture with her soon-to-be husband.

Lucy then got the camera from Levy, and aimed it at the pair, and said, "Say cheese!"

Levy yelled, "Cheese!" back, while Gajeel just gave out another grunt and looked away from the camera, right as it flashed and almost blinded him. The picture printed straight out of the magic lacryma camera and went right into Levy's hands. The picture had turned out nicely, Levy had stopped bouncing about for a moment to take the picture, and she was smiling widely, eyes bright and open, while Gajeel was slouched, slightly blushing, and looking away from the camera. Levy bounced out of the guild and all the way to the apartment Gajeel and her shared, and put the picture into an iron frame. It was their first picture, and it had a special place on the mantle. Levy hoped to gather an array of pictures of her new life with Gajeel, and hopefully of her new family.

* * *

Levy trudged through the ruins of her once quaint home where she had lived with Gajeel. They had such a happy life until the dragons came through the Eclipse Gate and ravaged the country. There was nothing left. There was nothing there. Levy looked around, and all that she saw was destruction, the destruction of her home, the destruction of her guild hall, the destruction of her family and everything she once knew. She sat down on a piece of her roof and began to sob, her cries filling the air with despair.

When Levy finished crying, she opened her eyes, and saw the picture frame. It was the only picture she was able to take with Gajeel, but it meant so much to her. It was a memento of her past life, of her loved one who died in her arms. The glass was cracked, but the picture was still okay. The iron frame glinted in the sun, and shone with her tears, as Levy hugged the frame to her body and cried, once more.

End.

**AN: Well that was sad. Yes, I made them get engaged before the GMG. I know in previous chapters, they had a child, but I wanted to do a chapter about the dragon apocalypse. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been really busy with school. Thanks for all the new follows and favorites, even though I haven't been updating :D. It really makes my day when I see a new person has liked my story! I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **


	7. I'll Make it Up to You

**This is based off of the fourth OVA. Thanks again to all who followed or fanned!**

**Ravenred123: Gajeel hasn't died yet, but I killed him off in the last chapter. Don't worry, the chapters are not related, so Gajeel's back :).**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

I'll Make it Up to You

"Are you going to go to the training camp at the beach, Gajeel?" Levy sweetly asked while walking over to Gajeel, who was sitting in his domain, one table in the darkest corner of the guild hall.

"Naw, Shrimp, me and Lily are goin' on our own secret training," Gajeel replied back between bites of iron, piercing red eyes locked onto Levy.

"Can I go with you?" Levy innocently asked with her best puppy dog eyes and pleading face.

Gajeel promptly cut off eye contact between Levy and him and said, "No Shrimps allowed," and turned around to shove some more screws into his mouth.

As Levy frowned and opened her mouth to protest, Gajeel turned around and whispered, "I'll make it up to ya later, Shrimp." Gajeel turned around; once again, after he said that, showing that the conversation was over.

Levy promptly closed her mouth, blushed a tad, and walked back to where she was sitting before.

* * *

A few weeks after Fairy Tail got back from their training, a worn out Gajeel and Lily stumbled though the guild doors and to Gajeel's domain in the guild hall. Gajeel practically collapsed onto the table, while Lily, who cared somewhat more about his pride than the fact that he was about to collapse like Gajeel, sat down on the table and closed his eyes.

Natsu yelled, "Iron-head is back!" and ran over to start a brawl with the hopefully stronger Gajeel. Of course, Gajeel was in no condition to fight, but Natsu seemed to pay no attention to that. On his way over to Gajeel, Natsu stepped on Gray's head, earning a punch in the face from the angry ice mage. And thus, a brawl broke out with Gajeel still passed out on his table.

Mira, still happy-faced and oblivious to the brawl as ever, walked over to Gajeel's table, shook him and Lily awake, and gave them both some food and beer, and some iron to Gajeel. Gajeel began to slowly cram food into his mouth to regain some strength, but all he really wanted was a shower and a long nap. But, just as Gajeel was about to get up from his spot to head home, Levy walked in and skirted around the brawl to get to her table and read. Gajeel decided he might as well make up leaving to train with Lily to her, like he said he would, right now. He was a man who liked to live in the present, and he wanted to get this over with when the guild wasn't paying attention and couldn't see him doing... romantic things.

You may be able to guess what Gajeel was about to do, dear reader, but our iron dragon-slayer's love interest, Levy, on the other hand could not. She waved at Gajeel as he walked over to her table, and was about to let out a cheery hello, until Gajeel quickly kissed her on the lips, and walked to the door.

"Told ya I'd make it up to ya, Shrimp," he said to her as he walked out the door, and to his apartment, very ready for a needed shower.

Levy just sat at her table, dumbstruck and blushing, book still splayed across her lap, as the fight raged around her.


End file.
